User blog:SpongeBot678/The Blasted Buffoon Choice Awards Nominations
Well summer stared forever ago, shi-. It's time to start nominating for The Blasted Buffoon Choice Awards remember that awards show. You probably don't. Well, just nominate stuff for each category in the comments. I forgot how you copy and pa-. Best A-rated Spin-Off *''The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''Awkward, Octopus'' * Best B-rated Spin-Off *''SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom'' *''Times in New Kelp City'' * Best Adult Spin-Off (C, D, Z-rated) *''Better Days'' *''SBFW High'' *''SBFW Go!'' *''(pat)Rick Figures'' *''Discord Crib'' *''NKC'' Funniest Spin-Off *''NKC'' *''SBFW High'' *''SBFW Go!'' *''Times in New Kelp City'' * Funniest Short Spin-Offs (e.g. Wait Wut) *''The Terrible Travis'' *''Wait Wut'' *''The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star'' * Worst Spin-Off *''The Power Puff Girls Vs. South Park'' (help me) *''SpongeBob Reacts'' *''Spongeboob luvs drugs'' *''Better Days'' (if this doesn't annoy jasbre i will drink dog piss) * Best Upcoming Spin-Off *''PenisMan'' *''Tales From the Background'' * Best Season *''Better Days'' (season 1) *''SBFW High'' (season 1) *''SBFW Go!'' (season 1) *''SpongeBob n Stuff'' (season 2) * Worst Season *''Better Days'' (season 1) *''SBFW High'' (season 1) *''SBFW Go!'' (season 1) *''SpongeBob n Stuff'' (season 1) * Best Episode *"Air Shicowa" *"Blood, Sweat & Tea" *"I Just Got The Willies' *"Ginormous Things and Where to Find Them" *"I Am Not Gay" *"Amazon Aletrick" *"Bubble Buddy Goes to Work" * Most Dramatic Episode *"A Night on the Town" *"I Had Sex With a Robot" *"Dying Hard" * Funniest Episode *"Red Flanders: Invasion of The Simpsons" *"Amazon Aletrick" (van laughed so it must be funny) *"I Just Got The Willies' *"Ginormous Things and Where to Find Them" * Worst Episode *"The Naked Bet" *"Spongebob Makes a Horrific bowl of soup" * Best User *PolarKey *SpongeBot678 * Best New User *FDBackup * * Best Writer *TheJasbre202 (Better Days) *Mrs Chanandler Bong (SBFW High) * *SpongeBot678 (NKC) *PolarKey (SBFW Go!) * Best New Writer * * * Best Title Card Creator *TheJasbre202 *SpongeBot678 (NKC, Dunces and Dragons) * Best Movie *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the OUYA'' *''Spatricc'' *''WORST DECISION EVER! (OUYA at 4:20am)'' *''SQUIDWARXXXX'' *''REVENGE'' * Worst Movie *''The Terrible Travis Movie'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the OUYA'' *''Spatricc'' *''WORST DECISION EVER! (OUYA at 4:20am)'' *''SQUIDWARXXXX'' *''REVENGE'' * Best TV Channel/Network (online channels can be nominated, streaming services like Current cannot be nominated) *Jasbre TV *Temmie Central *STV3 *Fallen Falcon TV *Fox Kids (Fox Nights included) *SBN *Banana Studios * Worst TV Channel/Network (online channels can be nominated, streaming services like Current cannot be nominated) *Jasbre TV *Temmie Central *STV3 *Fallen Falcon TV *Fox Kids (Fox Nights included) *SBN *Banana Studios * Best Streaming Service *Current *Minti *Piece * Worst Streaming Service *Current *Minti *Piece *Plopper * Best Company *Jasbre Productions *PI *SpongeBot Entertainment * Worst Company *Jasbre Productions *PI *SpongeBot Entertainment *Pineapple Entertainment * Best Video Game *''POBA 2K18'' *''POBA 2K17'' *''POBA 2K16'' *''POBA 2K15'' *''Adventures in the Medieval Kingshire'' * Worst Video Game *''POBA 2K18'' *''POBA 2K17'' *''POBA 2K16'' *''POBA 2K15'' *''Adventures in the Medieval Kingshire'' * The Most Blasted Of Blasted Buffoons (worst user, no harassment is intended to the winners or the nominated, if this is taken as harassment, I apologize.) *SpongeBot678 *Golfpecks256 * * *TheJasbre202 * you have too much free time Category:Blog posts